


Telepathic Joys

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Self-indulgent porn.





	Telepathic Joys

Erik had never had sex quite like this.

Well, it wasn’t really sex. It was… something very different.

Charles had been the one to suggest it. He’d asked Erik very politely over port and chess if he would like to try something telepathic. Erik was still wary, but he was learning to trust Charles. No one else. Just Charles. He was very sure Charles would never hurt him with his powers, so he agreed.

And now it was midnight, Erik was lying in bed, and he wanted more than anything to go find Charles and have physical sex. Because, while this was extremely pleasurable, it wasn’t enough.

Charles was masturbating, and sharing every iota of pleasure with Erik. He was also sharing his longing and frustration, and images of all the things they could be doing together, and the pleasure of knowing Erik was squirming in bed, his cock hard and straining in his hand.

Erik groaned quietly and stroked himself faster, desperate to come; but Charles wouldn’t let him, the bastard. Finally, Erik couldn’t take any more. He threw back the blanket, pulled up his pants, and nearly ran out his room, turning unerringly to find Charles. He could feel Charles’ sudden surge of delight, and followed the feelings.

_Fuck me_ , Charles’ voice whispered in Erik’s mind, raw with longing, _Fuck me, fuck me, I want you_ —

Erik didn’t bother trying to form thoughts. Charles knew him, knew that he wanted just as fiercely. It was so unfair. Charles was so unfair.

Then Erik was in Charles’ room and barely registered the vibrator in Charles’ hand. His entire world had narrowed to the other, and that beaming smile was so beautiful and it was so unfair how gorgeous Charles’ body was and Erik was going to scream if they didn’t fuck.

He was on top of Charles before he could think, kissing him deeply, pushing him down on the counterpane and touching every inch of him that could be reached. Charles whimpered, and whispered, “Clothes. In the way. Take them off.”

Erik did so, grinning as Charles sent him a surge of lust and glee, that he was finally getting Erik. Charles rearranged himself on the bed, Erik climbed on top of him, and as soon as Charles opened his legs Erik was between them.

He knew there were other men who would be angered at Charles for not telling them. He knew that many of them would leave and not come back. But he personally didn’t care. He just wanted to be with Charles, be in him, kiss him, fuck him so hard he made little gasps with each thrust. He wanted to share every scrap of pleasure and possessiveness and—yes—joy that sung in his veins at finally sharing this intimacy with Charles. He wanted to surrender, just this once, to another person.

The orgasm blindsided him, he was so enveloped in the emotions and sensations Charles was sharing with him. He felt Charles catch himself before he could cry out as he shared the feeling. Then Charles came too, and the sensation of it was so different, it was startling. But it was definitely pleasure.

They lay together, panting and limp as they came down from that impossible high. Finally, though, they untangled, and moved to the en suite. Erik was pleased to see a shower; this house was so old-fashioned, it was odd to see something so modern in it. But Charles turned it to warm, and when the water had heated, they stepped in together. They helped each other clean up, and shared more soft kisses. Erik had never felt such a strange urge to linger, but he couldn’t bear the idea of parting from Charles.

But he had to. So when they were both dry, Charles kissed him one last time and whispered, “Tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Erik breathed. He didn’t mean for the sex.

Charles smiled.


End file.
